


Meeting another year in Thedas

by Jencroo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Each nation and every race has its own traditional holidays, but almost everyone thinks about the end of the year as about special occasion. And this day or this night there is only one pure wish in general — to make this step alongside somebody close to your heart. And every soul deep inside is looking for a miracle.





	Meeting another year in Thedas

**Author's Note:**

> That was an event post in textual ask for the dear friend. Merry holidays and Happy New 2020~

Soft quiet steps, mingling with just barely heard snow crunch. Almost midnight forest welcomes her friendly, dearly. Thin palm gently touches frosted tree trunk, slender fingers leave an unnoticed sight on iced foliage. Woman shivers a bit, catches falling scarf and procceed deeper into the woods. Light speech sounds touches her sences. Cold lips get a pale smile, she breaths out a fading steam cloud, a metallic-scent cough gets stuck somewhere in the throat. She recognises the voice and moves on faster.   
  
Few steps more — she sees a warm light on the snowdrift. Heart misses two or three beats. Bones in the legs stiffen, making last spurt harder. But then she notices blurred silhouette, that her eyes will always recognise among billions of others. Facilitated exhalation cuts the frosen air, quick rustle approaches and trembling shoulders meet cordial hands. A huge relief makes eyes shut for a moment while Morrigan allows to bring her inside.   
  
_ We've waited so long, mother! Come, sit closer to the fire. I made some hot drinks. We have decorated a fir-tree! _   
  
Wooden house meets her with crackling fire sound, delicious odor and dear smiles. Kieran keeps talking about all the past hours events, holding her hand. Then she hears kind chuckle and turns to look into friendly grey eyes. Light nod starts a speechless conversation, that approximates the moment of the world's rebirth. Solas looks so..homely, that its hard to remember the anger and battle rage expressions on his face. His soft voice and melodious iambic pentameter brings stories and tales of his journeys in Fade to the comfy atmosphere. The boy listens carefully, sometimes asking for some detailes. Morrigan smiles wider.   
  
Each nation and every race has its own traditional holidays, but almost everyone thinks about the end of the year as about special occasion. Just imagine the feeling of renewal, the fresh start. As a chance to get something right, to make new goals and promises, to begin a new path towards the bright future. And this day or this night there is only one pure wish in general — to make this step alongside somebody close to your heart. And every soul deep inside is looking for a miracle.   
  
Final preparations, poured drinks, some magic tricks and quiet cozy laughter. Small wooden house somewhere in the forest near Skyhold meets another year.


End file.
